The invention relates to a floor covering, comprising an essentially sheet-shaped or plate-shaped matrix made of an elastomeric material, wherein the matrix is provided with particles.
Such a floor covering is known from German patent DE 198 48 137 B4. The floor covering shown there is provided with particles in order to impart it with color, these particles being scattered onto the base material that has been shaped into a sheet. The particles consist of an unvulcanized rubber material. The subsequent heat treatment softens the particles so that they are deformed through the effect of mechanical forces. This gives rise to a homogeneous bonding of the particles. The particles are firmly incorporated into the matrix through the action of mechanical forces and high temperatures.
When non-cross-linking particles are used, for example, thermoplastic materials, however, their incorporation into the matrix of the floor covering is problematic. Up to now, the incorporation of the particles was improved through the use of an adhesion agent. The adhesion agent, however, causes additional costs and is complicated to process.